A Duel to the Death
by MeakoXIII
Summary: ONWSHOT Touya POV: He is fighting to protect his love's honor, in a duel to the death. WARNING: doesn't have a happy ending! Rating: Between T and M


**A Duel to the Death**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own CCS or the characters of either the manga or the anime, as both belong to CLAMP.**

* * *

A challenge. That's what began it all. A stupid, smart-ass remark that he blew up in my face. Me, being the over-confident, prideful, idiot I am, let it get to me and now here we are. The one place I promised her I wouldn't be- locked in a battle of wills, a duel to the death.

His bulk slows him down, which gives me a slight advantage, but when he does hit it hurts. My arm is going numb, but I can't let him know.

He is using only his fists, his own weapon of choice, and I my sword, which should have given me another advantage, right? The cuts I gave him are bleeding heavily, but they don't seem to slow him down any. His labored breathing is the only way I can tell he is starting to tire at all. His eyes size me up even as mine do him, and I know that his mind is still working.

Of course, when… if… I get back, she will yell at me for not letting her take care of herself and then not talk to me for a week, but it will have been worth it.

We sent all the servants and slaves away from the room before we began, but if one of them fetches her, I don't think either of us would mind. Common sense tells me to stop, that there will be no victor if we carry on like this, but my pride demands I keep fighting. If he backs down, however, I won't try to pick another fight.

There! An opening. I lunge with my sword, and he reacts, a second too late for both of us. My sword pierces the flesh around his heart, and his hand, with a blade? Connects with my neck. I stagger away, dragging my sword, and pull the knife out of my neck, unused to the feeling of my own blood soaking my clothes. Already my fingers and toes feel cold, a sure sign that I am dying, and I realize the knife was poisoned.

He falls first; I am victorious. The knowledge has a bitter taste, and a grim smile curves my lips. Victory, and Death is my prize. My knees buckle; I fall into a pool of my own warm, crimson blood. The doors open, and someone walks in. I can't see who they are, my eyes aren't focusing very well, until black and ruby fills my vision. "Meiling…" I breathe out.

Her eyes fill with tears as she kneels beside me, clutching my dead hand, and shouts orders to the slaves. She says something, I can see her mouth moving, but I don't hear it.

My eyes start to flutter shut, but I can't go just yet. "Mei…" the rubies that are her eyes center on me, and something, a tear? Hits my cheek. "I… I love… love you…" and Death takes me.

* * *

**Ok, so that was that… if you didn't already know, or if you couldn't tell, it was in Touya's POV, and he and Meiling weren't exactly a couple, but they were in love. Pretty much that's all that I didn't really explain in this oneshot, but hey! I hope you enjoyed it, even if it wasn't exactly normal.**

**Sorry if it was too short, but it wasn't really meant to be long, k?**

**This idea came to me in Nebraska after I saw an exhibit of two mammoth skulls locked together in a deadly embrace. They were both males, and they were fighting, probably over mating rights. I dunno why, but it touched me and first I started thinking about a prehistoric CCS thingy, but I didn't think anyone would read it, so that kinda fell apart, and then I thought of a song that fit this fic pretty well, and they matched. It started out as a SS fic, but I didn't think that fit, and I began thinking about Mei and Touya, and here is the final product.**

**If it sucks then tell me, if it rocks then tell me, if you didn't have an opinion talk to my brother, cause you guys have a bunch in common. ::big smiles!!!!:: I love you Matt!!! But anyway, please review and go read some of my other stories, especially A Lust for Blood. Its an Anime X-over, and I think its pretty good, but I dunno…**

**Now that I really have bored you to death, THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!**

**MeakoXIII**


End file.
